<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Fire and Flames by Athetos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890548">Through the Fire and Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos'>Athetos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimmadora Week 3.0 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Medieval AU, adora is a knight and glimmer is a princess, not really all that historically accurate... like at all, some violence and blood but nothing too intense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The brave knight Adora takes on her most dangerous quest yet - to rescue Princess Glimmer from a bloodthirsty dragon.  Even with her years of experience, nothing could prepare her for the foe she'd have to face... or the beauty and charm of the woman she's sent to save.  Medieval AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimmadora Week 3.0 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through the Fire and Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianFrigatebird/gifts">EtherianFrigatebird</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fic for the medieval AU EtherianFrigatebird (writer of Adora: Vagabond of the Etherian Cosmos) has created.  She posted some amazing art for this AU on her tumblr, as well as her twitter (butchosprey) so do yourself a favor and check it out!  We're hoping to be able to post more for this universe in the future, as we have plenty of ideas.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora knew she must be close to the dragon’s lair - if the claw marks scored into the rocky cliffside weren’t enough of a giveaway, the stench of rotten meat definitely was.  Dragons always had a peculiar smell, but the undertones of each individual were different.  This serpent’s scent was downright rancid, reeking of decaying flesh and spoiled food, with notes of singed hair and wet dog.  Adora’s nose wrinkled, not just from the horrible odor, but from a strange familiarity - as though it was unearthing long ago locked away memories.  Her synapses felt sticky as they struggled to make sense of the vague recollections, her mouth numb and tasting of pennies as she tried to recall words at the tip of her tongue.  </p><p><i>Focus!</i>  She thought.  <i>You can’t afford to let your guard down here.  Princess Glimmer is counting on you.</i></p><p>She shook her head to dislodge the storm cloud of thoughts, emptying her mind of everything but her five senses.  She was clinging to the edge of a crevice, halfway up the side of a towering crag.  The cliff was tucked far away from civilization, in the middle of a crescent-shaped island surrounded on all sides by treacherous, murky waters.  Adora was internally thankful that Winter had failed to arrive early this year, as there would have been no way for her to cross the icy lake, or scale the slippery granite walls.  She had had a hard enough time reaching the peak as it was - her small boat had capsized three quarters of the way from the shore, and she had to swim the rest of the distance in heavy, sodden chainmail.  It was a miracle she made it to the island in itself, and that she was able to start a fire using flint and the charred remains of half-eaten knights to keep frostbite at bay.   She had huddled half-naked by the small fire all night, hidden in the shadows beneath a precipice, while her armor dried.</p><p>The climb up the cliff was much easier, in comparison - her gauntlets protected her hands from the sharp and unyielding rock, and she was able to take advantage of the large and unevenly spaced footholds worn into the surface, thanks no doubt to the dragon itself.  This alone told her that the dragon didn’t have wings, which was comforting - the monster couldn’t take to the skies with the princess in tow.  If the dragon wanted to flee with it’s victim, it would have to go through Adora, first.  </p><p>That said, the knight still couldn’t afford to underestimate her target.  Adora was just the latest in a long line of brave warriors, all of whom had failed to retrieve the royal highness.  In fact, Adora wasn’t even from Bright Moon, the princess’s kingdom.  King Micah and Queen Angella had grown desperate, and after losing contact with dozens of their castle’s most formidable fighters over the course of weeks, they had reached out to nearby territories, imploring their soldiers to risk their lives to bring their daughter back home safely.  The reward was tempting - enough gil to have her living comfortably for the rest of her life, plus a peace treaty with Adora’s homeland, the Fright Zone - but truthfully, Adora took the offer solely for the pure thrill of it.  She had fought - and even slaughtered - dragons before, to the point where it became almost routine.  But this?  A dragon so ruthless, so dangerous, that it had devastated half of an army?  This was just the challenge she was looking for (and if she got money and protection out of the deal, all the better!).</p><p>Adora carefully climbed further up the crevice, analyzing every potential handhold along the way.  She dug her boots into the slashes in the stone, trying not to think about how viciously sharp the dragon’s talons must have been to leave behind such deep grooves.  By the time she reached the top of the precipice, the sun was high in the sky, it’s light reflecting off of her golden pauldrons.  She allowed herself a few moments to recuperate, kneeling on the ledge, thankful for the hundredth time that day that her armor protected her knees from the rock.  She wondered how she must appear to outsiders right now - bedraggled, dark circles under her eyes, sweat beading on her brow.  Would the dragon see her as a worthy opponent, or easy prey?  Would the princess see her as a dashing savior, or as yet another doomed soldier?</p><p>Why did that matter to her?  All that mattered was that her sword was sharp, and her wits even sharper.</p><p>The rotten meat smell was even stronger here, and she knew she must be mere yards away from the serpent’s lair.  Standing up, she realized that what she had thought were chunks of yellow-white rock were actually shards of bone, littered across the outcropping.  Only a beast with teeth the size of her fingers, and as pointed as daggers, could have crunched through marrow like that.  She shivered, the small hairs on the back of her neck rising in apprehension.  Her boots clunked noisily against the rock as she kicked what looked to be part of a femur off the edge of the precipice, shattering further as it collided with spiked stone further down the cliff.</p><p>Steeling herself, she turned away from the dizzying drop, and drew her sword.  It had a plain hilt, and a rather uninspired pommel, but what the sword lacked in flamboyance it more than made up for in combat.  It’s blade was forged from iron sand and coal, the edge as sharp as a razor, able to cut through flesh and scales alike.  The steel had tasted blood countless times, and as Adora caught her haggard reflection in the metal, it almost seemed as though the weapon was alive, thrumming with energy, eager to slice through tendons and ligaments once again.  </p><p>Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, the hero cautiously circled around the crest of the crag, both hands gripping the hilt of her sword, to steady her aim if the dragon ambushed her.  Once she made it halfway around the peak, she realized that the dragon either didn’t notice she was here yet, or was waiting for her to approach it.  The second option was more likely; dragons had uncannily strong senses, and for it to not be aware of her intrusion into its homebase would be practically unheard of, especially in light of it’s rather considerable kill count.</p><p>On the other side of the crest, there was a tunnel leading down into the bowels of the mountain, the stone sides wore smooth from years of armor-like scales brushing against them.  Adora let out a sigh of relief she didn’t realize she was holding - the tunnel was only three feet wide, so the dragon, while still large, wasn’t enormous.  Less surface area gave her less unprotected places (usually the belly, wings, or the insides of their mouths) to strike, but it also gave her a much more significant chance of piercing a vital organ with a well-aimed thrust.  Adora was no expert with biology, but she knew enough dragon anatomy to know all their vulnerabilities.  The tunnel sloped at a 45 degree angle, like a fox den, and while it wasn’t too steep to stop her from climbing back out, it would make an escape much more harrowing than it needed to be - the only way she and the princess would be leaving the lair alive would be if the dragon was dead, or otherwise incapacitated.  She could see nothing but shadows; there was no telling what laid ahead, other than sliding down the tunnel herself.</p><p>So she did.</p><p>Her steel boots clunked against the sloping incline, skidding down the tunnel almost uncontrollably.  The smooth floor was oddly slick, but whether it was from water, blood, or venom, Adora had no idea.  Her armor banged against the rocks as she threw her arms out to dig into the walls, slowing her forward movement.  It was to no avail; she lost her footing, falling on her backside and slipping for the last few yards, before being deposited onto a hard and unforgiving cavern floor.  </p><p>Blinking rapidly to adjust to the lack of light, Adora was surprised to see what appeared to be the flickering of a small fire around a bend in the cave.  It was just bright enough for her to realize she was in more of a labyrinth than a lair - multiple tunnels branched off from this central chamber, water dripping from stalactites on the high ceiling that were as long as her sword.  Puddles were everywhere, but she still couldn’t identify if they were just water, or poisonous secretions, so she made sure to steer clear of them as she slowly creeped towards the source of light.  She gripped her blade so tightly that she knew her knuckles were white beneath her gloves, and harshly clenched her jaw so that her teeth didn’t chatter from the damp cold.  The path to the room with the fire was narrow, but she was still able to navigate it without feeling like the walls were closing in on her.</p><p>Adora knew she lacked the element of surprise in this encounter, but she was still taken aback when she heard a gruff growl greet her as she turned the last corner.  “Well well well, what flavor of fool do we have here?”</p><p>
  <i>That voice.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She knew that voice.</i>
</p><p>That wasn’t the only thing she knew, however.  Everything about the dragon before her was painfully familiar.  The serpent was roughly 30 feet long, more than five times as long as Adora was tall.  The scales were a dull crimson, each one the size of Adora’s fist.  They were oval-shaped, overlapping over her entire body, with the exception of the softer scales of her copper-colored belly, which were wide and rectangular like a snake’s.  A thin gray fin ran the length of her spine, rising and falling in waves; the creature didn’t have wings, so it’s purpose must have been to help her swim.  It had two pairs of legs, the back ones matching the crimson of its body, but it’s front pair were a lusterless purple, ending in large, eagle-like talons.  To further accentuate it’s chimera-like appearance, it had a shaggy lion’s mane, long wispy whiskers like a catfish, pointed ears like a cat, twisting horns that wouldn’t have looked out of place on a mountain goat, and a massive, toothy jaw that would have put an alligator’s to shame.  But Adora wasn’t paying attention to any of that - she was focused on the dragon’s mismatched yellow and blue eyes, and the tattered right arm and left ear.  </p><p>She knew those scars.</p><p>She had been the one to leave them.</p><p>“Catra.”  The name tasted funny in her mouth.  The syllables were serrated, slashing her tongue, chipping her teeth.</p><p>The dragon blinked in surprise, before realization took over her features as well. “Adora… it’s you.”</p><p>“Wait - do you two <i>know</i> each other?”</p><p>This voice belonged to a third person, standing by a fire, that Adora had neglected noticing as she had been so distracted by Catra’s visage.  She was almost a foot shorter than Adora, but she held herself as though she was much taller - this was a woman who was used to commanding a room full of people.  She was wearing a long lilac kimono, patterned with the Bright Moon royal crest, a crescent moon inside an armored seal.  The robes were held together by a darker purple obi, and while the fabric was ripped and stained, it didn’t diminish the woman’s royal presence.  Her black hair was pulled into a loose bun, a comb holding it in place, with violets woven into the top.  Teardrop-shaped earrings dangled from both ears, and her eyes were an intoxicating lavender.  </p><p>There was no doubt about it - this was the beautiful Princess Glimmer.</p><p>Adora was so entranced by Glimmer’s disheveled yet gorgeous state that she didn’t even process that she was asking her a question, until she repeated herself.  “Have you two met before?”</p><p>“Uh… Yeah,” Adora answered lamely.  “It’s… complicated.”</p><p>Catra threw her grisly head back and laughed, the harsh sound echoing off the walls of her maze of a hideout.  “Complicated?  What’s so complicated about it?  We grew up together, and then you <i>left</i> me, because you didn’t need me anymore!”</p><p>“That’s not true!” Adora yelled back, her face heating up from a volatile combination of anger and shame.  “I didn’t want to leave!  But you didn’t give me any other choice!”</p><p>Catra snarled, baring her stalactite-like teeth.  “Oh, that’s cheap.  Blame the victim!  <i>Obviously</i> I made you leave, because I’m <i>soooooo</i> unlovable!”</p><p>Adora almost threw her sword to the ground in frustration.  “No!  You never <i>listened</i> to me!  You only cared about yourself!  You didn’t care what I wanted, or what I needed!  So what if you had a shitty past?   So did I!  But I didn’t cope with it by murdering innocent people, or kidnapping <i>princesses!”</i></p><p>Adora was so caught up in her rage, completely focused on Catra, that she didn’t notice Glimmer had moved to her side until she was leaning against her.  Instinctively, she wrapped her arm around the smaller woman’s shoulder, baring her blade in front of their bodies to protect her.  Glimmer leaned into the touch, resting a hand against her chestplate.  </p><p>“You can’t fight her,” Glimmer whispered sadly.  “She’s too strong… She’ll kill you, Adora.”</p><p>Adora’s mouth was a grim line as she studied the serpent opposite them.  She had beaten Catra before, and even if she had become a much stronger foe in the years since, she was fairly confident she could once again come out on top.  However… that would be if she was facing her down solo.  If she had to also protect Glimmer, the risk of either of them sustaining grave damage was much higher.  Plus, Catra had the terrain to her advantage - Adora would be hopelessly lost trying to navigate the maze, but her opponent would have no such troubles.  And lastly… Adora wasn’t sure if she could kill Catra, if it came down to it.  Despite the hell she had put her and others through - despite the innocent lives she had cruelly taken - Adora was deeply afraid that she’d falter on the finishing blow.</p><p>Finally, after a long moment of consideration, Adora let herself speak.  “Let us go, Catra.”</p><p>It was hard to recognize expressions on her reptilian face, but it was clear Catra was equal parts shocked and outraged by the steam spiraling from her nose.  “No!  Neither of you are leaving!”  She slammed a talon into the wall beside her, dust and debris raining from the cave ceiling.  “Nobody is leaving me <i>ever again!”</i></p><p>And then she struck.</p><p>Beneath her sturdy scales, Catra’s body was all muscle and sinew.  Adora barely had time to block the blow from her and Glimmer’s bodies, the metal clanging distantly against the dragon’s exterior.  Catra reacted quickly, twisting like an eel swimming side to side in water, her long tail snapping forwards to slap Adora in the face.  She staggered backwards, taking the princess with her, her free hand automatically rising to press against her red and bloodied cheek.  </p><p>She turned to Glimmer, her bloody hand squeezing her shoulder.  “Run!  The exit is the southwest tunnel.  Whatever you do, don’t look back.”  Glimmer cried out, reaching for the knight, but Adora was already gone, charging straight into battle.</p><p>Yelling what she hoped was a noble battle cry, she arced her sword towards Catra’s face, aiming for her cat-like eye.  Catra was fast, much faster than she was when they were teens, but it still wasn’t fast enough.  The blade missed her eye and bounced off her hardened snout, but struck gold by slicing clean through her sensitive whiskers.  Catra howled in pain and fury, shaking her massive head to knock Adora to the side; her armor clattered as she landed in a puddle.  She had just enough time to rise to her feet before Catra’s claws were ripping through her chainmail, shredding her tunic underneath.  She could only stare in shock as rings spilled from her armor to roll across the floor.  Catra must have reinforced her claws with gems and bone in order to do that much damage.</p><p>Catra landed blow after blow with her powerful, short arms, all of them parried by Adora’s sword.  The dragon whipped her tail towards her again, with almost enough strength to knock her head from her shoulders, but Adora learned quickly, and never made the same mistake twice.  She ducked, and as the tail passed overhead, she thrust her weapon upwards, the point skewering the tender underside of her appendage.  Blood, so dark that it was almost black, splattered the knight, while the serpent screamed in agony.  She flicked the tail again, blood spraying the cave walls, then seemed to retreat, drifting towards the edge of the large chamber.  Catra never backed down, so why was she…?</p><p>The tang of sulfur and charcoal filled the air, and then Adora <i>realized.</i></p><p>She ran as fast as she could, but even a triathlon runner couldn’t outmaneuver Catra’s fiery breath.  She dove to the side, avoiding the central plume of flame, but even then the heat was unbearable, and like nothing she had ever experienced before. It felt like she was at the center of an inferno, molten lava pooling between the cracks in her armor.  Her lungs instantly dried out, gasping for air as smoke snaked down her throat.  Everywhere metal touched her skin, it seared her, no doubt leaving angry red and white imprints.  And then it was over, and the sudden lack of heat was disorienting and almost painful in it’s own way.  Wincing, she flipped onto her back, ready for Catra’s next attack, but the dragon was still glaring at her from across the chamber.  </p><p>
  <i>Breathing fire uses up a lot of energy.  She’s vulnerable immediately after.</i>
</p><p>And so Adora picked herself up off the ground, and put a new strategy in place.  She launched herself at Catra, parrying her flurry of attacks, mindful of her flailing tail and gruesome fangs.  After a break in the pattern, Adora tactfully retreated, not enough to make Catra suspect something was up, but just enough to encourage the dragon to use another long-distance attack.</p><p>It worked like a charm.  With an enormous breath, Catra funneled air into her breath sac, and expelled another pillar of flame.  But this time, Adora was ready, and managed to leap out of harm’s way.  She ran straight for Catra, and expertly slashed her sword through her exposed belly.  She avoided her vital organs, but she knew the pain must still be excruciating.  Catra writhed on the stone floor, her legs lashing out indiscriminately as she rolled over, a talon tearing through Adora’s leg and sending her sprawling to the ground beside her.  The injury wasn’t severe, but there was no way she’d be able to make a daring getaway with it.</p><p>She had no choice but to kill Catra now.  </p><p>Before she could even process the decision her brain had already come to, Catra was on top of her, jaws spread wide, saliva dripping onto her face, Thinking quickly, Adora thrust her sword into her mouth, lodging the hilt against her tongue, and the tip of the blade against the roof.  There was no way for Catra to bite down without piercing her own snout, and there was no way for her to sufficiently inhale enough oxygen to breathe fire.  All she had to do was wait for the right moment, and shove the blade down her throat…</p><p>“Stop!  Please, stop!”</p><p>Glimmer’s voice shocked Adora; she had prayed that the princess had escaped, but for whatever reason, she had stayed behind.  What shocked Adora even more was that Catra actually sprung away from her, ripping her jaws away from the sword.  Her mismatched eyes shimmered with regret, and Adora realized that the dragon actually <i>cared</i> for Glimmer.</p><p>“You don’t understand,” Catra began, “You’re - “</p><p>“What?  I’m not <i>you?”</i>  Glimmer shouted.  “You can’t own a person, Catra.  You can’t own me, and you can’t own Adora!  You can’t keep doing bad things just because you’ve had a bad life!”  </p><p>The serpent flinched.</p><p>“That doesn’t make it okay!”  Glimmer sighed, dropping to her knees beside Adora.  “I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but people come and go.  That’s just how life is.  Sometimes we grow apart, and other times we grow closer.  And it can hurt, a lot!  But this… this isn’t the answer!”</p><p>“Glimmer…” Catra hung her head in shame.  “You were the first person who was nice to me since - “</p><p>“Since you two had your falling out?  And look what happened!  You <i>abducted</i> me.  Maybe there’s a reason people <i>weren’t nice to you!”</i></p><p>Catra physically recoiled as though struck.  “No, that’s not it, no, I just… I wanted to protect you, keep you safe…”</p><p>“I’m not a treasure you can hoard, Catra,” Glimmer said softly.  “I have friends and a family, and a kingdom, and a <i>life.</i>  You’re capable of doing good.  I know it.  I can see it in you.  But you have to let both of us go.”  Glimmer turned to Adora, stroking her non-injured cheek.  “Please.  This isn’t okay, and I know that you know that.”</p><p>Adora looked into Glimmer’s lavender eyes, and found herself engulfed in the kind warmth she found there.  Reaching up, she brushed some of her dark hair behind her ear, earning a smile from the princess.  All the while, Catra remained silent, sulking in the shadows.  Time seemed to slow to a standstill, while the dragon deliberated over the decision presented before her.</p><p>“Go,” Catra snorted.  “Go.  Now.  Before I change my mind.”  Without further ado, the serpent slunk down a nearby tunnel, scales and claws scraping against rock as she miserably shuffled deeper into her lair, rivulets of blood left behind in her wake.</p><p>Adora knew as well as anybody that Catra’s temper could flare up again at any moment, so she sat up painfully, hissing from the gash in her leg.  Glimmer helped her to her feet, supporting the knight; the princess was deceptively strong despite her small stature.  </p><p>“C’mon, my hero, let’s get out of here.”</p><p><i>My hero?</i>  Adora almost choked from her words, her heart pounding in her chest, breath stolen by the beautiful woman beside her.  </p><p>It took a long time for the pair to climb out of the cave; the incline was just as slippery as it had been when Adora entered, and there was barely enough room for both of them to climb up side by side.  But when they at last crawled onto the precipice, the moon was rising high in the sky, a perfect crescent.  The cool night air had never tasted so good, especially after being surrounded by the scent of ashes and rotten flesh in a fetid cave for the better part of a day.  Glimmer, who had endured the horrible conditions for weeks, almost fell to her knees weeping at the sensation.</p><p>Adora’s leg still throbbed, but she was still strong and chivalrous enough to keep the princess upright, wrapping an arm reassuringly around her waist.  At that moment, it didn’t matter that it was too dark for them to safely venture down the mountain, or that they were stranded on the island without a vessel to cross the waters.  All that mattered was that she had succeeded in her quest, and at the very least, they had seemed to knock some sense into her childhood friend.</p><p>“Adora…” The way Glimmer said her name caused her face to heat up.  She loved the way the syllables rolled off her tongue in that melodic voice.  “How can I ever repay you, my knight?”</p><p>Blushing, Adora straightened her back, trying to look as professional as possible.  “I do not require payment for my services, your highness.  It was an honor.”</p><p>Glimmer giggled, and it took all of Adora’s willpower not to swoon.  “You consider nearly getting mauled by a dragon you have a mysterious past with an honor?”</p><p>“Yes,” Adora said, somewhat stupidly, her brain short-circuiting.</p><p>“You’re cute,” Glimmer said, pressing her body closer.  Adora felt faint, her chest light and full of butterflies.  “Here, I have a gift for you, anyways.”  Standing on her tiptoes, the shorter woman placed her hands on either side of Adora’s face, and kissed her on the lips.  Startled, Adora blanked out, nearly forgetting to reciprocate until the princess was pulling away.  She put her hands on her waist, and leaned down to draw her into a deeper kiss, Glimmer humming appreciatively against her mouth.  She never wanted this to end.</p><p>They finally pulled away, breathless, only for Glimmer to snuggle closer to the knight, resting her head on her shoulder.  “Come back to Bright Moon with me, Adora,” she said.  “Be my personal guard.  You’ll never want for anything, I promise.”</p><p>“Yes, I would love that,” Adora answered, before she had even truly processed the decision she had made.  Not that it was a particularly hard one to make - she had no family, hardly any friends, and spent most of her time traveling from town to town, helping those in need.  She loved what she did, but it was so painfully lonely, and it was about time she had a change of pace.  Maybe, this quest, and Glimmer herself, were exactly what she needed.</p><p>“Good,” Glimmer said, her voice muffled in Adora’s shoulder.  “Now, you’ll have to tell me all about how you met Catra.  Especially since it looks like it will be awhile until we’re rescued.”</p><p>Smiling, Adora led the princess to granite ledge, letting them both sit down and get as comfortable as possible.  “Okay, but it’s a long story, so you’ll have to forgive me if I fall asleep halfway through…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, if you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos or comment!  Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>